Jaxk's Story
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: Jaxk has left organization XV to find his purpose in life, but even when he is away from the group trouble seems to find him.  There might be a slight hint of OcXOc possibly.  Rated T to be safe


Hey guys, it's me...again...with a story...

Anyway, so, my last story, Jaxk's Farewell (You should go read the first *wink* *wink*), was such a big hit that now they want me to continue the story.

So without further ado, I give Jaxk's story

...

Jaxk's Story

Who am I? That's a fair question, considering that no one here really knows me. The only ones that really do know me are my friends, and I left them all behind to find my purpose in life...it's a long story full of emotional touchy-feely stuff, and I wouldn't want to waste your time with that, but, I digress. Who am I, well that question covers all sorts of topics, so, will start with the beginning.

When I was young, I found a fondness for playing the bass guitar. I used to play it all day and night, just loving the sound of the strings as they sing their harmonious deep voice. Unfortunately in the past few years I haven't really been able to play all that much, so I imagine that I'm a little rusty, but as one wise man once told me; "Sometimes you play the best music when you haven't played in awhile". Hmm, wise words dad.

When I was sixteen years old, I joined my first band. It was me on bass guitar, and my friends on drums and lead guitar/vocals. Our first gig felt like a dream come true for me, even though it was in a small bar with a small audience, it felt like we were in a stadium packed full of fans screaming our name...shit, what was our name. Oh yeah, Enigma, I don't know what we were on when we came up with that name.

It was all uphill from there, more gigs, more money to buy the stuff we wanted, not all of which was legal. It was the happiest time of my life, until tragedy struck.

I was in the car with my dad, we'd just had a fight because I left the house without my parents knowing. I admit I was wrong for sneaking out, but you're only young once. So, we'd just had a fight and a car ran a red light, smashing into my dads side of the car, the car flipped over and we landed upside down, it's true what they say, seat belts save lives.

Anyway, so I woke up in a hospital in the PAC-u, my right arm was numb and had an I-V drip in it. My mother was sitting next to me, crying her eyes out, I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't crying about me. I called her name and she rushed over to me, smothering me with hugs and kisses on my cheeks, she was so happy that I was awake. I asked her why she was crying, the smile on her face disappeared. She told me that dad was dead.

After that everything changed, I blamed myself for his death, and I still do, if only I hadn't snuck that night. Anyway, the band broke up because I left. I stopped hanging out with my friends and started hanging out with the "bad crowd". I smoked, drank, did things much worse than pot. My appearance changed from a nice boy who always had a smile on his face, to the emo guy in the corner who wears all the make-up and gets into trouble. Me and my mom grew further apart, whether it was me pushing her away or vice verse, we didn't talk much anymore.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to run away. I didn't even give anyone any signs that I was gonna, it was my own little secret. I left in the middle of the night, thinking no one would miss me, that whatever life threw at me I would be able to handle. I had no idea how wrong I was.

I wish I could remember how I died. I wish I could tell you how my life ended and how I became what I am today, but unfortunately I can't remember a single thing.

Who am I? Well I can answer that in many ways.

I am a member of Organization XV

I have just left the organization

I am friend to many

I am a foe to some

I am a fighter

A smart ass

I am strong

Anyone who knows me knows that I have a great body

I have become one with the crowd of faceless, nameless people

Even though I left to find my purpose in life, I still haven't found it

Now, I have no friends

No family

No lovers

I am Jaxk, and I am all alone in this world

...

Alright, and that was it

Note that all of the other chapters will be in third person, first person just seemed to fit the mood

Read, review, no flames spams or anything of the sort

See ya soon with another chapter

-Yellowdart out


End file.
